


Righting Wrongs

by Mhoram



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Post-Black Panther (2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: T'Challa returns to Wakanda after many months, W'Kabi is there to meet him.





	Righting Wrongs

W’Kabi had willing surrendered, his stomach twisted when he thought about what came next. He would face Wakandan justice, or maybe he would be fortunate. After all he was only doing his duty to serve the king of Wakanda. 

Thankfully T’Challa had not seen it right to punish him, and had already begun taking the steps towards making some change. He wanted to see his friend but the his kingly duties kept him more than occupied. Finally he got word of the king’s arrival back to Wakanda after many months. He made his way to the throne room, to find T’Challa sitting there. 

 

“My king” 

  
He made a move to bow but T’Challa put his hand up. 

 

“There is no need for such formality.”

 

W’Kabi stared in surprise as T’Challa made his way over to him and hugged him. He was unsure of what to say. He swallowed and held back tears.

 

“I am sorry-”

 

T’Challa cut him off

 

“There is not need to apologize, you did what you thought was right in your heart.”

 

W’Kabi nodded and they broke apart. For a moment there was only silence, W’Kabi gazed into the kings eyes. He was tired, he had thrown himself entirely into his work and hadn’t been to Wakanda months. 

 

“Come sit with me” 

 

T’Challa motioned W’Kabi to come sit and then sat beside him a moment later. W’Kabi stirred uncomfortably under T’Challa’s gaze. T’Challa reached out to touch his hand, W’Kabi tried to move his hand away but T’Challa held on tight with both hands.

 

“You are still my friend and I need you by my side.”

 

W’Kabi swallowed “After all this time, even now.” 

 

T’Challa nodded and raised his hand to W’Kabi’s cheek. W’kabi was crying softly now, T’Challa softly brushed away his tears. 

 

W’Kabi began to notice how close the king was to him, his eyes darted towards T’Challa’s lips. He wondered how they would taste, he leaned in angling his head towards T’Challa. 

T’Challa didn’t pull away, and they met in the middle. Some time had passed before they broke apart. W’Kabi reached out with both hands and pulled the king closer to him. His hands moving up and down the king’s robes. 

 

This had been a passion he had been nursing for far too long, he recalled all the times he had met with T’Challa. HIs mind buzzed with the various scenarios he would dream up. In his mind he saw himself as the king’s consort and maybe more. He would have royal status and maybe even be king himself.  

 

Traditionally Wakanda had always been ruled by either a king or a queen. Tradition had its place  but not always. He had scoffed at the previous Wakandan rulers, they never seemed to be effective and things more or less had remained the same. Now T’Challa was taking steps to ensure things would be changing for the better of the world as well as Wakanda. 

 

“I have wanted to do that for a long time” he said after pulling away. 

 

T’Challa smiled “Would you like to do it again?”

 

W’Kabi didn’t answer this time and instead leaned in with another kiss. This one was softer and gentler than the one he had previously given. 

 

He broke off quickly, “I shouldn’t keep the king waiting, I’m sure you have many-”

 

T’Challa cut him off, 

 

“They can wait, I wish to spend time with you”

 

He took him by the hand and led him into his private chambers and W’Kabi closed the door behind him. 


End file.
